


Quédate conmigo

by KyasurinW



Category: GTA V, GTA roleplay, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, HoracioxVolkov, M/M, Romance, boyslove, volkacio - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyasurinW/pseuds/KyasurinW
Summary: En el acontecimiento de una fecha especial, Horacio decide prepararle una sorpresa a Volkov.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez & Viktor Vólkov, Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov
Kudos: 8





	Quédate conmigo

Eran apenas cuarto para las siete de la tarde cuando Volkov se disponía a salir de servicio. Había pasado alrededor de media hora dando instrucciones a los oficiales y poniendo al tanto a Conway de los acontecimientos ocurridos, mismo que lo veía con una expresión aburrida mientras se fumaba un cigarro dentro de su despacho.  
—Superintendente, ¿me está escuchando?  
—Que sí, que sí. Atraparon a un capullo que dice que tiene información valiosa para el cuerpo, ¿cierto? Y luego vamos a ir, le vamos a perdonar la condena y lo vamos a meter a una sala de interrogatorio para que nos cuente cómo aprendió a hacerse una gayola con su puta madre.   
—B-Bueno… en este caso yo creo que no estaría de más escucharlo.  
—Mira, Volkov, —Rodeó el escritorio colocándose al lado del comisario y lanzó el cigarrillo a sus pies para pisarlo, apagándolo en el acto—. Anda y ya vete. Has estado todo el día en comisaría y yo creo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. Yo me encargo.  
—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó extrañado.  
—Que te vayas, coño. —Conway alzó la voz exasperado mientras le abría la puerta del despacho.   
—Vale. Buen servicio. —Hizo el saludo militar y encaminó sus pasos a la salida.  
—Salúdame a Horacio —Volkov alcanzó a escuchar y de repente sintió un bochorno horroroso que ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear a ver por última vez a su superior.  
Tras bajar al primer piso se adentró por última instancia al vestidor para cambiarse a su ropa de civil y después abandonó la comisaría. Afuera el atardecer estaba cayendo, manchando el horizonte de un acuarelado rojizo y púrpura; el sol poco a poco se escondía por el oeste, sumiendo a la ciudad en un velo cristalino y oscuro. Había pocos transeúntes caminando por la acera y no le costó mucho reconocer el Audi amarillo que lo esperaba en la esquina de la manzana.   
—¡Volkov! —dijo sorprendido Horacio al verlo subir al auto. No paraba de bailar la melodía que sonaba en la radio—. ¿Has oído este temazo?  
Volkov sin mucha afinidad al gusto musical de Horacio bajó el volumen y se abrochó el cinturón.   
—¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando? Si es así, lo siento, sabes que la malla es un desastre y tuve que organizarla. Luego llegó Conway y bueno, lo de siempre.   
—En realidad no tanto, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Se echa de menos al héroe?   
—Vamos a ver, que apenas llevas un día sin ir a trabajar y es porque es tu descanso. ¿Quieres arrancar ya?   
—Vale, vale —le dijo a la vez que encendía el motor del coche y se incorporaba a la fila de vehículos de la avenida—. ¿Pero sabes qué día es hoy?   
—Por supuesto que lo sé. —murmuró bajito.   
Volkov lo miró de reojo, Horacio usaba gafas de sol y el color rojo de su cresta combinaba con la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta. Un reloj con brillantes incrustados se asomaba por debajo de la manga, sacando destellos cuando la luz de alguna farola chocaba contra él. Tenía los dedos bien ceñidos al volante y cada vez que le daba por hacer uno de sus giros imprudentes volteaba a ver al retrovisor de su izquierda.   
El auto aparcó dentro del estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían. Ambos se desabrocharon el cinturón y salieron del vehículo. Volkov se sintió extrañado y miró a Horacio acercarse a él, se había despojado de las gafas y se acomodó el cabello. Sintió unos dedos entrelazarse a los suyos, era un tacto delicado y cariñoso, no dudó en tomarle de la mano también.   
—¿En serio me has traído a mi casa? —se río suavemente. El rostro de Horacio había quedado tenuemente iluminado por los hilos de luz que se colaban a través de la puerta del garaje y poco tardó en reparar en lo bien que lucían sus ojos castaños enmarcados por el delineador negro. Horacio también sonrío y comenzó a guiar a Volkov hacia el ascensor.   
—No, esta vez iremos a la mía.   
Horacio abrió la puerta de su apartamento y le cedió el paso al comisario, que entró curioso por saber qué es lo que había planeado el otro. En la barra de la cocina estaba colocado un festín de lo que reconoció como comida turca, también había una botella de vino tinto y junto una de vodka. Un ramo de rosas descansaba dentro de un jarrón junto al lavabo y una débil melodía inundaba la estancia. Todas las demás luces del apartamento estaban apagadas y también se había encargado de bajar las persianas de los ventanales, dejándoles así, en privacidad absoluta.   
—Te has esforzado —reconoció mientras se sentaba en el taburete frente a la barra. Volkov se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y se arremangó las mangas hasta sus antebrazos. Se inclinó hacia delante tomando la botella de vino.  
—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó en un tono bajito y con cierta timidez. Se había sentado del otro lado, asegurándose de quedar justo frente al otro. Le acercó dos copas, mismas que no tardaron en rellenarse de un líquido granate—. La otra vez dijiste que te gustaba la comida exótica y pensé que sería buena idea.   
—Te lo agradezco, Horacio, de verdad, todo lo que haces.   
—Lo hago por ti.   
Volkov ensanchó apenas las comisuras de sus labios, sintiendo un ligero rubor recorrer sus mejillas. Le parecía tan inverosímil cómo ese hombre le dio un giro de 180 grados a su vida, como desde aquel momento en que le conoció fue como si sus destinos estuviesen pactados a cruzarse. Pese a que al principio sus encuentros eran fortuitos y de poca interacción, él vislumbró algo en su persona que no había sido capaz de percibir en los demás. Muchas veces le era difícil entender la personalidad de Horacio, tan estrafalaria y extrovertida, con poco o ningún temor a demostrar quien era y cómo se sentía, algo que definitivamente no se le daba muy bien a él. Sin embargo, con el tiempo fue capaz de apreciar que quizá eso era lo que necesitaba en su vida, alguien que le sacase del molde y que lo orillara a experimentar sentimientos tan desbordantes como los que sentía en esos instantes. Viéndole frente a él siendo tan natural, tan divertido, tan Horacio, le provocaba la comodidad y seguridad que por tantos años ansió.  
El comienzo no fue fácil y era algo que tenía presente en todo momento. Había pasado por tantas fases: desde aceptar sus sentimientos consigo mismo hasta aceptar que personas cercanas a él lo supieran, entre ellos su jefe. Aún recordaba vívidamente aquella vez que lo llevó a su despacho y le contó sobre la situación entre él y Horacio. Conway se había callado durante unos minutos para después soltar un «enhorabuena» y advertirle sobre las cosas que no se podían hacer en horario laboral. Fue un alivio profundo entender por fin que querer a alguien sin restricciones no estaba mal. Que enamorarse no tenía por qué ser, necesariamente, igual a sufrimiento. Horacio era la prueba fehaciente que el amor existía, y que lo tenía con él.   
—¿Qué tal el dürüm? —preguntó, a la vez que se servía su tercera copa de vino.  
—Muy bueno, mi favorito —replicó el comisario, tomando una patata frita—. Estás muy sediento, no se te vaya a ir la mano que luego es muy tedioso lidiar contigo.   
—Descuida, casi no tiene alcohol. —Inspeccionó la botella—. Me lo recomendó el viejo, pero no creí que estuviese tan bueno. Es un merlot.   
—¿Conway?   
—¿De verdad crees que yo sé de estas cosas, Volkov? Si fue el abuelo el que me sugirió esta idea, dijo que a ti te iban mucho las cosas románticas.   
Volkov rodó los ojos y suspiró de tan solo pensar lo absurda que debió haber sido esa conversación, también sintió un poco de vergüenza al entender el saludo que le había mandado esa misma tarde. No dejaba de convencerse cada vez más que Conway era como una vieja metiche.   
Horacio se puso de pie y se deshizo de la chaqueta dejándola sobre el taburete, rodeó la barra y se acercó a Volkov, quien lo veía con una expresión divertida en sus ojos. Lo tomó con una mano por el cuello y lo besó delicadamente, sintiendo la lengua húmeda y tibia abrirse paso por su boca. Le acarició la nuca, enredando sus finos cabellos entre sus dedos y percibió ese aroma a colonia inundar sus fosas nasales.   
—Feliz aniversario —susurró apenas deshaciendo el beso y notó como los ojos azules de Volkov se entornaban, posándose fijamente sobre sus labios.  
Se besaron muchas veces más. Horacio queriendo llevar el control mientras Volkov le rodeaba con ambos brazos la cintura, acariciándole la espalda con premura y abandonándose a sus instintos más pasionales. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo enardecido, alimentado por la necesidad de tenerse cerca, por el anhelo de lo que supone tener al ser amado entre brazos.  
Pasó una fracción de tiempo para que terminaran dirigiendo sus pasos a la habitación. Sin decir una palabra y sumidos en la complicidad que solo ellos dos pudiesen tener, comenzaron torpemente a deshacerse de la ropa del otro. Horacio lo tumbo sobre la cama de un empujón y Volkov se acomodó sobre las sábanas recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos. Después de un par de besos y caricias, esa noche terminaron haciendo el amor. 

* * *

A la mañana siguiente unos rayos de sol que se filtraron por una persiana mal colocada terminaron por despertar a Volkov. Al intentar abrir los ojos el destello de la luz provocó que los cerrara nuevamente. Se llevo una mano a la cara, masajeando su sien y sopesando el dolor que sentía en la parte izquierda de la cabeza. Cuando por fin se acostumbró, logró ver a Horacio plácidamente dormido a su lado, tenía su cresta despeinada y el maquillaje que llevaba en los ojos se le había corrido un poco. A veces sus párpados se movían y dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de entre sus labios, como si se hallase viviendo una aventura dentro de sus sueños.   
Trató de incorporarse para comprobar la hora en el móvil que se había quedado en el bolsillo de los pantalones, pero al intentarlo se dio cuenta que un peso le impedía hacerlo, era la pierna de Horacio aprisionando las suyas. Volkov trató de deshacer el agarre, pero esos movimientos solo lograron despertarlo.   
—¿Qué haces? —masculló somnoliento, abrazando las sábanas contra su pecho.  
—Estoy seguro de que es tarde y tenemos que ir a trabajar.  
—Qué le jodan al viejo.   
—No le faltes el respeto al Superin-  
—Quédate conmigo —le interrumpió y lo sujeto del brazo, mirándole fijamente.   
Volkov se quedó en silencio, apreciando en la claridad de la estancia al hombre que tenía delante, con el cabello alborotado y el ceño fruncido como si fuese un niño pequeño. Se lo pensó unos momentos antes de volver a meterse dentro de las sábanas, Horacio le acogió entre sus brazos, arropándole junto a él. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose arrullar por el rumor de la ciudad, por el canto de las aves que se posaban en el alfeizar y por la paz que le infundía la intimidad de estar junto a la persona que ama, todo eso mientras un «siempre» retumbaba en sus pensamientos.


End file.
